Is It Too Late For A Swim?
by Forbidden Romance
Summary: It's midnight and Noah has to see Luke, he just never thought he'd be seeing that much of him.


"What's wrong?" Luke asked, his hands on Noah's tie.

"Nothing."

They both leaned in, no hesitation. Only the soft pulls of desire for…something. Anything. Contact.

And when they touched, it was fire, electricity.

Magic.

No interruptions. No allusion of a girlfriend. Nothing.

Noah pulled away, only far enough to breathe.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," Luke said, breathily.

Noah chuckled. "Honestly?" he started. "Neither was I."

Luke smiled, cutting the space between their lips for a brief kiss. He felt like thousands of carbonated bubbles were rising out of his chest.

Noah pulled back, and suddenly the fear was back in his eyes, like the night they went swimming.

"Noah," Luke said, taking Noah's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. He pressed his lips to Noah's, hoping for a reaction.

He got none. Noah weakly pushed at him, but it was enough for Luke to step back.

"I_can't_," Noah whispered. And he ran out the door. He was going to be late. The colonel wouldn't be happy. But Noah found despite his refusal to admit to anything, he was smiling and couldn't stop.

* * *

"Hey Dad, Maddie," Noah said, smile still in place, without him really knowing it.

Surprisingly, Noah's dad didn't say anything, just stood up and greeted his son.

"Sorry for being late," Noah said. "I just," he paused, thinking about Luke, and his smile widened unnoticeably to him, "lost track of time while I was working on the summer intern project."

"Oh, it's alright son. It gave me the chance to get to know Ms. Coleman better," he said, adding so only Noah could hear. "Just don't do it again."

"Yes sir."

"So," the colonel said loudly, "Let's eat."

Noah laid in his bed, later that night, thinking over the day. He had broken up with Maddie after lunch with his dad. He didn't know what he wanted but he knew it wasn't Maddie. He was happy there didn't seem to be any hard feelings

And then there was Luke. He wondered what Luke was doing, right now in that moment and if he was thinking about Noah. _'Probably not,'_Noah thought. _'It's almost midnight.'_

It was late, but he suddenly had the overwhelming urge to see him. He wrestled with himself. Why did he want to see Luke?

He didn't come to any answer he liked but he couldn't stay here, in this hotel room, thinking. He had to see him. No matter the reason.

* * *

He'd been coming over to see to Luke. He'd _wanted _to see Luke, but he never thought he'd see _that _much of him. So here he was, memorized by Luke. _Naked _Luke. _Naked wet _Luke. With his eyes closed, thankfully.

Noah gulped, shifting foot to foot. Luke was standing there, bathed in moonlight, pond water dripping down his chest slowly. He couldn't help but follow the bead of water as it went farther and farther and…

Noah's breath quickened, heart racing so fast he thought he might beat free of his chest. He closed his eyes, hoping without the vision of Luke he could regain control of his limbs. Their kiss flashed through his mind and he wondered if this was some sort of punishment for a sin he'd committed. He didn't think god could be so cruel. Then again, maybe god hadn't seen Luke like this.

'_Just take a step. One step is all,'_ he thought, willing his legs to move. At this point the didn't care if it was forwards or backwards. He felt pins and needles everywhere. Pleasant but uncomfortable. His palms were sweating and he'd reopened his eyes, refusing to look at Luke, even though somehow he still was, feeling like he was watching something incredibly personal, even though Luke was doing nothing but standing there, with his eyes closed, still not noticing he wasn't alone anymore.

Noah's fingers twitched, itching to touch Luke's smooth skin. To let his nails dig and mark it's perfection. He longed to lick, kiss, bite at the scar on his abdomen. And everywhere else. God _was_ cruel, Noah decided.

Noah prayed Luke wouldn't open his eyes, for he'd be staring right back at him. And the longing would be evident in Noah's eyes…and--

Noah took a step forward, then other, moving backwards. He was almost out of sight and -- he hit a branch. The crack was loud in the silent night, and Luke's eyes jerked open, immediately finding Noah.

"_Noah_! I-- um. Hi. What are-- What are you doing here?"

"I--I--um. You're naked," he said, mentally hitting himself.

Luke's eyes shot down, blushing, quickly covering himself. He smiled and laughed uncomfortably, "Yeah, I noticed."

Noah blushed too. "Of course you did. I mean why wo--What are you doing?" He asked suddenly.

Luke had dropped his hands and was walking back towards the pond. He looked over his shoulder. "Swimming, care to join me?" he asked flirtatiously.

Noah instantly went to refuse, knowing all the reasons why he should - Maddie, his father, his sanity, but he found he really didn't want to say no. It wasn't about Maddie or his father. And as for his sanity, well he'd lost that when he stayed more than a minute after finding Luke--like he did.

"Okay," he said.

Luke looked surprised and…_thrilled. _He smiled. "There are swimming trunks in the house on the table," Luke said. "I mean, if you want them."

Noah thought it was sweet, Luke offering him something to swim in but there was something to be said about skinny-dipping with your-- 'With your what?' Noah thought. Friend? That didn't seem right. Boyfriend, definitely not. At least not yet. Most important person in his life. Yeah, that worked.

Noah shook his head, smiling back hesitantly. He took a deep breath and started on his clothes, undoing his belt. Or trying to. It was more of a fumble really.

Luke shot out of the water, in front of Noah in a flash.

Noah inhaled sharply at the sudden close proximity to a quite naked Luke.

"I--Can I--Could I do it? Please?" Luke asked, he looked embarrassed. And Noah wanted to refuse, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide his longing if Luke--if Luke stripped him. But Luke looked so, Noah didn't know what word could describe it. He was glowing. He almost looked like a puppy waiting for it's owner to give it a treat. 'Really bad analogy,' Noah thought. Plus it made him think of other things. _Luke begging for…_

"I don't k--I--Okay."

"Okay?" Luke confirmed.

Noah nodded. "Yeah."

Luke smiled, flashing his dimples, finishing off Noah's belt and discarding it, then slowly undoing his jeans. He didn't know if Luke was doing it on purpose or if he was nervous. Once again Noah deduced god was a very cruel man.

Luke's fingers skimmed Noah's boxers, as he lowered the zipper. Noah groaned, louder than he would have liked, eyes shutting tightly and his hips instinctively moved forward for more contact. Luke's warm palm made contact, shooting sparks through Noah's legs, making him stumble even farther into Luke. He forced his eyes open, wanting to look at Luke's face.

He was blushing, deep red, fingers playing with the waist band of Noah's light blue boxers. Dipping under and then out, running his fingers along the top of the band with madding innocence. Noah wasn't sure Luke knew what he was doing.

"Sorry," Luke whispered. "I--I didn't--sorry."

Definitely didn't know.

Noah cleared his throat. "I--It's okay. But could you s--stop that? Please." he asked.

Luke yelped quietly and withdrew his hands. He stepped back a little, glancing around.

Noah couldn't help but notice Luke was shaking. "Are you cold?" he asked, lightly concerned.

If possible, Luke blushed deeper, "No."

Noah rubbed his hands up and down Luke's arms, ignoring how it seemed to set his own skin aflame. Luke seemed to be radiating heat, but he asked anyway, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just--," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "nervous."

Despite his own nerves Noah couldn't resist teasing him, "About what? Seeing me naked? You've already seen that."

Luke laughed, "No, just nervous."

Noah stepped into Luke, nuzzling the side of Luke's head, inhaling his scent, just enjoying being so close.

"I'm nervous too," he whispered. And he was. Luke's very presence made him feel on edge.

Luke slipped his hands under Noah's shirt, running his hands up his back, bringing his shirt with it, up and over his head. Noah pulled back, looking at Luke. Luke's eyes searched his face.

"Noah? What are we doing?" Luke whispered. "I mean--what's happening? What about Maddie?"

He was looking at Luke like he did before he kissed him, not so long ago, before the denials mixed in his thoughts. Full of wonder and longing. And the feeling of finally being at home.

"I broke up with Maddie this afternoon and I don't know what we're doing," Noah whispered back. "But I like it."

Luke smiled. "Me too."

Noah grasped the back of Luke's neck, tugging him forward, their bodies molding together. Luke tilted his head up, wanting to meet Noah's lips that much faster.

Noah's hands burned a path along Luke's skin. Luke moaned, thrilling Noah. His early thoughts came back to him and he dug his nails into Luke's waist, hard enough to bruise. Luke twisted closer, not away.

Noah broke away reluctantly, planting lingering kisses on Luke's lips, not wanting to lose contact. He kissed down Luke's neck, continuing lower, and fulfilling his desire to lick, suck, kiss and bite at the scar on Luke's stomach.

Luke arched into his mouth. Noah was nibbling the edges of the scar. Noah briefly thought he might be developing a scar fetish. Then more pleasantly he thought maybe he just had a Luke Snyder fetish.

Finally, not that Luke seemed to mind, finishing with the scar, he continued kissing a path down Luke's body. Belly button, thighs…and…

"Noah, Noah," Luke called, tugging weakly on the hand he held. When Noah didn't stop, he pulled harder.

He looked up, eyes slightly glazed. "Yes?" he asked dizzily.

Luke had the decency to look embarrassed. "We're outside."

Noah looked around, as if comprehending Luke's words. "Oh," he said. "Oh!"

He scrambled to his feet, standing awkwardly. "Do you-- I mean--inside?"

Luke laughed, "Come on, Noah."

He tugged Noah by the hand through the farmhouse, after gathering their strewn clothing.

It was nearly pitch black in the house, little moonlight leaking through the windows. He pulled him to the staircase, without a problem. As if the room was illuminated with light.

Luke put a finger to his lips in a 'be quiet' gesture, heading up the stairs, willing them not to creak. He got them to his room in one peace and with hope not waking anyone up.

He pulled Noah impossibly close once the door had been closed, the lengths of their bodies pressed together. Noah looked peaceful and felt at ease. No thoughts of Maddie or his father. Just Luke.

Luke released his hold and went and laid on the bed, looking up at Noah expectantly. "Well? Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Noah put an arm on each side of Luke's head, sliding over him, keeping his weight suspended and kissing him. Noah didn't count on his arms shaking and weakening and he crashed, half on top of Luke.

Luke groaned, but didn't break the kiss. Noah was really starting to think he got off on pain. Luke's nails dug into his back. Or maybe they both did.

"Noah," Luke gasped pulling away. "I--are we--," he cut himself off, canting his head up, meeting Noah's lips again.

Luke pushed at Noah's chest, forcing him onto his back. He closed the space left between them touching Noah's lips with his own. He tugged Noah's bottom lip into his mouth sucking gently. Noah moaned, the sound muffled by Luke's lips. He threaded his hands in Noah's hair pulling him more firmly against him.

Luke threw a leg over Noah, straddling him. His movements elicited delicious friction. Noah forced his mouth away to breath, whimpering. Luke drew Noah's lips back to his urgently.

Noah still wasn't close enough. Luke pulled him closer, so not even air could move between them. Luke pulled away and kissed down Noah's chin to his neck. He stopped there to suckle the skin when his neck and shoulder met before going on and kissing down his chest. Noah's head was thrown back, his mouth open, tongue peeking out to moisten his lips.

Luke's hands searched for the band of Noah's boxers, finding them and raising himself up so he could shove them down as far as he could. Noah gasped at the skin to skin contact, arching up slightly. Luke trailed his hands down Noah's arms and then chest, farther down skimming his belly button.

"Please," Noah gasped, asking for he didn't know what.

Luke shifted, moaning when he brushed Noah. Noah's eyes fluttered shut.

"Please what, Noah?" Luke asked, his voice deepening and husky.

He groaned and Luke thought he could detect a slight blush.

"Come on Noah," he said, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "What do you want?"

Noah, to his shame thrashed a little. "Fuck me," he mumbled. He'd never thought he'd say those words, in his life. Ever.

Luke was amused. "What was that I couldn't hear you?"

He whimpered. "Fuck me. Fuck me, please. Luke," he gasped.

Luke kissed Noah's neck, down to his collarbone, sucking on the skin, just below. His hands traveled down Noah's sides, finding Noah's need. He stroked him, capturing Noah's moan in his lips.

Noah bucked up, against his will, thrashing again. He hated that he was acting like an inexperienced virgin. That was supposed to be Luke. Then again, Noah wasn't exactly experienced with men. And he'd wanted it so long, he could feel his control slipping. And he liked it.

Luke reached around, with his free hand, trying to find his side table in the dark. He did finally, getting what he needed from the drawer.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, felt he had to. "I mean we can--"

Noah cut in, "I'm sure. More than sure."

Luke was shocked at the intensity in Noah's voice. "O--Okay."

Luke looked Noah in the eyes, wanting eye contact when it happened.

"It'll hurt, but it gets better I guess," Luke offered, unsure himself._'What if I do it wrong?' _he thought.

Noah took a deep breath. "Okay."

And then all they could feel was incredibly pleasure mixed with pain. Luke's fingers pressed into Noah's sides as he pushed into him, the oil Luke had found making it easier.

Luke's eyes were shut tightly and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. "Are you o--okay?"

Noah nodded. "Better than."

Luke moved, slowly, trying not to hurt Noah. He felt a little guilty. He felt amazing, Noah must be in pain, judging by his facial expression. He was biting his lip so hard it was starting to bleed.

"Noah," Luke panted. "Do you --do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Noah gasped. "I--no." He relaxed his hands, which has laid at his sides. He laced his arms around Luke's neck, toying with the longer locks at the nap of his neck.

Luke still looked concerned, but didn't really want to stop, and his, in his mind - selfishness, won out.

Noah started raising up his hips, meeting Luke's movements.

"You don't have to be so gentle," he groaned out, against Luke's lips. He enjoyed feeling Luke's gasps and whimpers against his lips, catching them in his mouth.

It was over faster than they wanted. Wanting to stay connected like this forever.

Luke's head laid in the crook of Noah's neck, catching his breath. He kissed the skin, when his heart stopped racing, he could still feel Noah's accelerated breathing, just above his collarbone, loving the salty taste of Noah's skin.

"I'm tired." Noah blurted out for no reason, it's only really half true.

Luke laughed, his only acknowledgement that Noah had said anything. Luke leaned down and kisses him softly, just liking the contact.

Noah playfully flipped them over, pinning Luke's hands over his head. Luke kissed Noah, managing to distract him enough to pull one hand free before Noah noticed, finding his pout absolutely adorable.

"Is that right?" Luke asked, letting the fingers on his free hand trace invisible patterns on Noah's chest and stomach, trailing dangerously low. Noah was not so tired.

"Well," Noah started, sing-song. " I _was._"

Luke smiled, fingers trailing back up, teasing. "Uh-huh."

"Just shut up," Noah grumbled playfully.

"I haven't said anything."

"I know, I'm stopping you before you can. I have _much _better things for you to do with your mouth," Noah said, tracing Luke's lips with his fingers. He still had Luke pinned with one hand.

Luke smirked. "Why Noah Mayer, how scandalous of you."

Noah laughed loudly, making Luke want to shush him, but he was too happy.

"I know," he whispered, head close to Luke's ear. "I'm a bad boy."

Luke's eyes sparkled when Noah pulled back, but he didn't say anything. His eyes did the talking.

Noah kissed him one last time that night, releasing his arms, and rolling off him. He laid at his side, arm slung over Luke's stomach, legs entangled with his. His head laid in the crook of Luke's neck, inhaling his scent as he fell asleep.

Luke smiled, happy for the first time since Noah came to Oakdale. _'So Noah's a cuddler, I wouldn't have guessed.'_

Luke put his hand over Noah's, interlacing their fingers and falling asleep.

* * *

Noah was confused when he woke up. He definitely wasn't in his hotel bed and he definitely wasn't alone. He looked over and saw Luke, doing a double take. He even pitched himself to see if he was dreaming. He'd had dreams like this once or twice, or maybe five times before, though he'd ignore it come morning.

"Luke," he whispered, nudging him. Luke twisted away, scrunching his face up, and staying asleep. Noah smiled. "Come on, Luuuuuke. Wake up."

"No," Luke mumbled.

"Please? Do I have to wake you up the _fun_ way?"

"I certainly wouldn't refuse, but I can get up all on my own, for today."

Noah smiled. "You're really adorable in the morning."

"I'm not adorable all the time?" Luke mock pouted.

"Mmhm, sometimes," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper, getting closer, even though they were almost as close as possible. "But sometimes you're sexy and do unbelievable things to me. I don't know how I stopped myself from throwing you on a table and having my way with you right in front of everyone."

Luke gulped, perversely turned on by the thought. "If only I had known, I would have thrown myself on the table," he teased.

Noah looked at the clock. "Well…there's no one there now," he said completely straight-faced.

Luke trailed a finger down Noah's chest. "Tempting as that is, I think we should go downstairs, make breakfasts and hope that my grandmother don't ask why you're here, or _when _you got here. Or who you are for that matter."

"Mmhm, she'll never know."

"She'll know just from your grin," Luke said. "And mine."

"Well then, we'll just have to hide it better. Now, what's this talk about food?"

Luke laughed, crawling over Noah and trying to find Noah's clothes, tossing them to him when he found them. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs," he said, disappearing into the bathroom with his clothes.

* * *

Noah met him downstairs, like he said he would, immediately falling into a fit of giggles. There stood Luke, spotted with flour.

Luke glared from his spot behind the counter. "Shut up."

This just made Noah laugh harder. "How in that short period of time did you manage to get so messy?"

Luke pouted. "I'm not exactly great in the kitchen," he admitted.

"And you were going to feed me."

"Well, I'm not _that _bad."

"Here," Noah said, taking the whisk from Luke. He added eggs and whisked it together and then everything else he needed. All without an ounce of flour getting on him. He poured some batter in the pan.

"Show off," Luke muttered.

Noah just laughed, pulling Luke to his side. "You know, we've been awake almost fifteen minutes and you haven't even kissed me. Some boyfriend you are," Noah teased.

Luke smiled, "Is that what we are? Erm, boyfriends?" He asked hesitantly.

Noah laughed. It was an odd question and Luke was so unsure, it was cute. He decided to kiss him in response, why waste words?

"Ahem."

"Grandma!" "Mrs. Synder!" They exclaimed at once.

She smiled. "Hello Luke. And who is your friend?"

"Grandma, this is Noah. Noah, this is my grandmother, Emma."

"G--Good morning Mrs. Synder."

"Morning. When did you get here? It's just 7 now."

"U--Uh, just a little while ago, we both have to go into work in a little w--while. I figured we'd just going t---together, " Noah said, shifting uneasily, forgetting the pancakes.

"Oh. Alright. Well, you're welcome here anytime."

Noah smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Snyder."

"Um, Noah?" Luke chimed in. "The pancakes are burning."

"Oh, um. Where are the spatulas??"

Luke pulled one out of the drawer handing it to him and Noah smiled softly in thanks.

"I'm going to go check on the girls, they stayed over last night," Ms. Snyder said, leaving the kitchen.

Noah plated the pancakes, smiling when Luke glared at him. "It's not my fault you can't make _pancakes_."

"Whatever," Luke said, mock pouting.

Noah kissed him, lips sticky with syrup. Luke licked his lips when he pulled away.

"I have never liked syrup so much in my life," he teased.

Noah smiled. He could get used to this, spending his mornings with Luke. He knew he was probably thinking too far ahead but he didn't care.

He was with Luke and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
